The Question
by loveshappyendings
Summary: A story full of fluff, angst, and romance. Rated M just to be safe.
1. The Begining

**This is just something that went through my head, had to write it down, then thought why not see what other people think. So tell me what you think and if I should continue.**

* * *

Ring, ring, ring. Telephones are the best and worst invention.

A sigh and then "Hello?"

"Melanie?"

"Yes." Who else would be answering my phone?

"It's Richard."

That means about… nothing, I've lost track of all the Richard's I've known and currently know.

"Umm. Skinny Pete?" My chest tightened and I forgot how to breath- Skinny Pete was HIS nickname. I know what your thinking- something along the lines of "God girl, he is just a man, get over yourself." "No man can be that good looking." Or maybe "God another story of unrequited love *close story never to be picked up again*." Your right, he is just a man, but he radiates safety, love and happiness. He really isn't that good looking, but I've never been incredibly attracted to really good looking guys. And while on my part it is a story of unrequited love, he is all practicality.

"How did you get this number?"

"Rodney." I raised my eyebrow, Rodney was going to get a talking to in the morning. I might be in love with the guy but I did not want to break up his relationship Grace.

"Wh-sigh. What do you want?"

"I want to know what you were thinking that night at Stanley's, that night when you looked as if you want to feast upon me." That had been months ago, I had seen him give me a few curious looks since then but I had though he had forgotten. It had been one of the few times I went all out-dressed up, put on make-up and knew I had looked edible. Rodney and I had kept running into people, our group got bigger and bigger. When we got to Stanley's, there was 15 of us, and we were all a little drunk. HE was there with Grace and some of their friends. His arms were stretched on the top of the booth seats, Grace rested contentedly in his arms. They were laughing, having a good time. His chocolate brown hair was away from his face not short and not long, the perfect length to dig your hands into and grab. Hazel eyes and long lips, not those sensual, kissable lips, but lips that smiled and laughed, lips that always knew what to say. He was wearing a creamy colored button-up shirt, tan slacks and dark shoes. I couldn't really tell because they were stretched out under a table. What really caught my eye was the fact that the first three buttons of the shirt, were undone, the strong pillar of his throat widen into his shoulders and kept going down. I could feel my body blazing. My blood churning. The only thing I wanted to do was walk over there, hips swaying, heels clicking, feel everyone's eyes on me as I sat in his lap and gave him a deep burning kiss. I'd nibble on his ears while running my hands across his chest. Slowly kissing down I'd linger at the hollow of his throat, then down to the v of the shirt, kissing his chest while flicking open the buttons that remained. Push it open and run my tongue over his nipples and then go lower, much lower. But I had closed my eyes and allowed myself to be pulled along to the bar. That night had been a bittersweet torment, but he had finally left. I hadn't realized that he had really noticed my staring, but it had happened more than once that night.

"Melanie?" I had been quite while remembering that night, it had already set my body ablaze. My throat had thickened and it took me a couple tries to find my voice.

"Yes…"

"Tell me." His voice was soft and persuasive, soothing and compelling.

"No." Even to me my voice sounded strangled and indecisive.

"Why?" His voice was harsh now, but it was brimming with true curiosity.

* * *

**So tell tell tell and then say if you want more. And yes I ended it with a cliffy for a reason- this way hopefully people may want more. REVIEW!**


	2. Roundabout

"_Tell me." His voice was soft and persuasive, soothing and compelling._

"_No." Even to me my voice sounded strangled and indecisive._

"_Why?" His voice was harsh now, but it was brimming with true curiosity._

"Well Melanie?"

"Mmm?" Pulled out of my reverie by the somewhat impatient question I struggled to remember what that compelling voice had asked me.

"Why won't you tell me?" Was there a reason not to tell? _Maybe, if I told him… maybe… maybe I would get my chance at happiness._ _**NO!**_ I would not be what they made me to be I would not give that bitch the satisfaction, she would not get her validation.

"Why would you want to know? If it turns out that I have a crush on you," said with derision and a very un-lady like snort, "then all that comes of it is avoidance and awkwardness. If it turns out that I was simply drunk and horny than there is no need to even keep with this conversation."

"Why would you think that?"

"It is well know that you are both very happy with the relationship that you have. There is no reason to think that _I_ could come between that."

"Except for the fact that we both know that you don't deserve the reputation that you have, we both know that you hate Jennifer for what she did to you and that Jordan did everything to make sure that you were cast as the instigator. That way he seemed simply as the one who could not resist temptation." That smooth, compelling quality was back. Persuading me to sith.

This was actually quite funny, I was actually laughing at him. "It seems as if you have a quality for encouraging vendettas. Not quite the pro-life façade that you present to the world is it?"

"You find this funny?" Ut-oh, that harshness was back, almost as if he had to physically contain his anger.

"Absolutely, golden boy has a dark side." _Sexy_ was what I thought to my self.

"You realize that you still haven't answered my question."

"Of course wasn't that the reason for this little roundabout?"

"No."

"Well then, sorry I couldn't have been of more help." And I hung up the phone.

________________________________________________________________

To the one person who reviewed-maybe even the one person who read it- I put this in, I was going to make it longer so it didn't seem quite so filler like, but I didn't. I figured I should try to add more as it comes so that I don't lose you to the black hole that is the fan fiction site.


	3. Under The Tree

Sooo… Hi again to the very many people who have read and reviewed. *If yall can't tell that was sarcasm* Thank you to butterfly2008 the one person who has reviewed. Also to alliknowisfalling48 the one person who has alerted my story. I know I got more hits and yet no more reviews…. So to those who read but ignored the notice in the 1st chapter (although I'm thinking of making that a prologue) **Pleeeassse Review **I'll love you forever and ever 3. I know you might not think that's much incentive but it's all I got. You readers are the only people I'm showing this little story to, so I'd like to know what you think of it. Or even what you think of the fact that I'm only showing this to you. I'll stop talking now 'cause you probably want to get to the story. I know I always hate it when the author puts up really long AN, but I always read them 'cause something important might be in there that I want to know. Kay, I'm really stopping now. This one is a little longer than the previous ones, I'm probably gonna go back and edit everything when the story is finished, maybe moving it from a college to a small town or something. That way it would be more mature…or something. Kay, I'm stopping now.

I know I said I was gonna stop, but kudos to anyone who finds the title of one of my fav songs in here. Tell me if you do!

* * *

_"You realize that you still haven't answered my question."  
"Of course wasn't that the reason for this little roundabout?"  
"No."  
"Well then, sorry I couldn't have been of more help." And I hung up the phone._

The next few days were spent in a bubble of thought.

"Why had he been so insistent?"

"Did he return, at least partially, my obsessive devotion?"

"Was something happening? Something I wanted?"

"If something was happening, would I be happy with it or would I yet again be crushed with the realization that what I had dreamt of wasn't remotely what I wanted?"

~-~

While sitting under my favorite tree, sadistically thinking of the rather short conversation that I had had with Pete, Darcy came up to me with a sly grin on her face. She was a statuesque, curly haired brunette, whose mother had a fascination with Jane Austin. She was also one of my closest friends.

"Did you hear about what happened?" Darcy's voice was singing with enjoyment. She apparently had something absolutely delightful to tell me.

"No, I didn't. What latest piece of gossip are you bringing me?" Her joyousness was catching.

Darcy plopped down next to me and started whispering conspiratorially, "Skinny Pete _finally _ended it with Grace."

I was floored. My mind gone blank with shock, just yesterday they had been very cozy, and very happy, in the library. When I recovered myself an unusual thought came to my mind.

"What you do you mean finally? Shouldn't this be a surprise for everyone?"

"Honestly Mel, I think you're the only one who didn't see through that shiny façade that they put up. They've been having problems since like forever."

"Oh." Maybe I really did need to stop taking things at face value.

"That's it?! After all this time lusting after this guy and Oh is all you have to say?!" She seemed to be fuming. Darcy had evidently been expecting a more lively reaction and I wasn't putting out.

My shocked expression quickly changed her mood, being apparently hilarious. I hadn't thought anyone knew.

"Oh babe, you didn't really think you could hide something like that from me did you?"

"Well I had certainly hoped so. I'm always fixating on guys that are bad for me or are taken. I don't like people thinking I'm a home-wrecker."

"Only people who know nothing about you or that bastard actually think that nasty little piece of shit was telling the truth. And Pete's not bad for you. Grace was." I burst out laughing. Trust Darcy to make sure anyone she cared for was always in a good light. Of course that was only because of the fact that she only cared for the best of people (straight from the horses mouth, that one).

"You know he called me a couple days ago…" I just realized that I hadn't told her about that phone call, or anyone else for that matter.

"You little twat, you didn't say anything! Tell me _everything._"

"He wanted to know about that night at Stanley's, we didn't actually start there but I think that's were we ended the night."

"I remember, you looked as if you were planning on walking over to him and fucking him into the booth."

"God! Did everyone in that stupid bar notice?" I was absolutely mortified, head in hands, wishing to disappear.

Darcy gave a wolfish smile, "I think only people who give a shit about you noticed that burning lust that rolling off you."

"Darcy, must you always read me so very correctly?"

"Duh, I always will. That's why you love me."

"Of course it is. So the giving a shit about me explains why you noticed but not why Pete did. You going to?"

She looked thoughtful for a couple moments, I enjoyed a cool breeze that drifted past while i waited for her to explain herself.

"You never asked why Pete broke up with Grace. They've actually been having problems for a while. Not really arguments, well no one's seen them fighting, but apparently Pete has been 'unsatisfied' and has been keeping his eyes open."

"So what your saying is that I've been crushing on a guy who broke up with his girlfriend because of sex?"

"No, Jade said that screams still came out of their room last night, but this morning the breakup was very public. So they broke up over something else." Her voice seemed evasive, although she was always very straight forward in everything that she said.

"You sound as if you know why they broke up."

"No I don't." Her answer was much to hasty, she never willingly said she didn't know why someone had done something.

"Don't tell me that the Gossip Queen doesn't even have an inkling as to why they broke up?" I didn't know if she heard how forced the mirth in my voice was or not. Apparently not 'cause she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Actually I do have an idea, but you'll just have to wait and find out later."


End file.
